


Moonlight's glow

by shyomegagirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, I did not feel like checking on the grammar mistakes 'cause I'm busy preparing for exams, Just saw someone on Tumblr ask for this pairing's smut and could not help but comply, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyomegagirl/pseuds/shyomegagirl
Summary: Azula is lonely, looking out of her window to see an enormously beautiful moon stare back at her. Azula can understand it: being alone all your life, alone on the night sky. She could only sympathize. But maybe that is not an only thing they both can do to save each other from their loneliness?





	Moonlight's glow

“It’s been a long day”, Azula thought, taking off her armor and getting all of the pins out of her hair. The servants were somewhere off, doing their unimportant stuff, and the girl just was not feeling up to someone touching her right now. There was betrayal everywhere, no one could be trusted enough.  
Finally naked, she threw on a robe over her slim figure and walked to the window, to close the curtains and get away from the creeping moon. Sometimes it felt as if it’s light was touching her… Sometimes she would have sworn that she heard it whispering. It drove her mad and she just wanted a piece of quiet for today.  
But standing in front of the window, she felt the urge to drove the curtains even further apart and just let the light caress her skin.   
She felt so lonely.   
The pull was even stronger than her grip over herself (and she prided herself on being in control of her emotions), so she could do no more than to obey the sudden urge.   
The curtains were stubbornly stuck, and she had to burn them to ashes, so that they would no longer be an obstacle. It was a relief to finally melt in the warmness of light. As if it was a real person holding her.   
She let the robe fall to the ground, too.  
She was absolutely naked in front of the window. “What would father say if he saw me?”, a terrifying thought entered her mind and she shivered with fear. “Maybe it is mother’s plan to take me down, maybe she is scheming behind my back, she just wants to corrupt me…” thoughts kept flowing in her mind and she closed her eyes to try and push them out of her head. Her forehead got all wrinkled and she was so focused on her inner self, that when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder she felt startled to death.   
She gasped, opening her eyes, jumping away and firing in the direction of the intruder. Her vision was blurry, but what she saw made no sense at all.   
There was a white spirit in front of her, in form of a beautiful and non-threatening female. Azula felt a wave of relief wash over her, but she was still far away from her usual composed self. She stood absolutely naked in front of a spirit. Who would ever feel safe in such a situation?   
But the more the warm gaze of the intruder lingered on her pale skin, the more relaxed she felt.   
“I am not going to hurt you”, the spirit took a hesitant step towards her. Azula felt the want to fight back, to not let that spirit tame her, but by the moment spirit took another step towards she was far too gone to fight.   
“Would that be my last time breathing?”, she thought. “So that is how I die - from the hands of a spirit,” by the time the glowing female was inches apart from her skin she was already gone.   
It felt so good to be that close to her lightning. As if it soothed all the pain, took all the suffering away from her.   
The spirit put a hand on her waist and it felt as if she had been hit with lightening. It felt as if her skin was kissed by a millions of stars and her lips fell open, letting the unsuccessfully repressed moan escape. The remaining parts of her brain cursed her for being such an easy target, for giving up so easily, but she could see the reason no more.   
All that mattered was that hand on her waist.  
It did not remain there for long, though. Moments later it was tracing higher, coming in touch with her breast and just lightly caressing the nipple, before leaving it to lay on her neck and bring her closer.   
It was such an intimate and an intimidating moment, that Azula’s legs became weak and she felt as if she was going to faint right then and there.   
The tender gaze of the spirit grazed all over her face and stopped right on her lips. Azula felt herself shake with anticipation, her tongue getting out of her mouth to water her lips in spite of her intention to pull away.   
The other hand of the spirit soon found its place in Azula’s hair, pulling her closer…  
And then she felt the spirit’s lips on hers, and all the coherent thoughts left her mind forever.   
The empty feeling of loneliness has finally been sated inside of her, and she never felt as light as now.   
The glowing lips kept kissing hers, sending shivers down her spine. Azula finally have in to her lust and parted her lips further, allowing the spirit even more space to roam. She felt the tongue on hers, and it was all in a blur since that moment.   
Azula kissed the spirit with an unstoppable fierce, while it gently caressed her lips… It was a mess and they could not find a rhythm. Azula wanted things fast, but the female would not allow it. So she gave up, not trying to get more than was offered to her.   
“Patient,” she reminded herself. “Be patient, Azula, you don’t want the spirit to leave you”.   
She could not help a needy whimper that came out of her. “Spirits, that is such an embarrassment”.   
But the woman only kissed her deeper, and in a minute she felt as if they became one.   
Every touch send her into a fever, and soon she was burning with need to take things further.   
“Please,” she heard herself beg. What was she begging for?   
The spirit stopped and took a step back. The lack of contact was almost maddening, the breath of a fresh air suffocating. She did not want no freedom from that creature. She wanted it to wrap its hands around her and never leave.   
But the spirit had its own desires. She looked her in the eye and disappeared into the darkness of the room. 

*****  
Next time the spirit came she was fully clothed and prepared. Since the moment of their parting she came to the window each and every night, allowing herself to bask in the warmth of the moonlight.   
“Hello,” she said, mostly to herself, since the spirit was playing dumb and deaf with her. “I’ve been hoping you’d come,” she said, sincerely. It felt as if she became another version of Azula, the one that felt things other than hatred, and it scared her. What did this kiss do to her?  
“Maybe you could tell me your name?”  
The spirit moved closer to her, its glow blurring her vision.   
Azula felt its hands on her, roaming her body over the clothes, and she could not feel more need to take all the garments off than at that moment.   
The glowing female looked her in the eye then, and she sweared she felt as if the spirit got into her. She felt as if it smashed all walls that has been built securely around her, she felt as if it touched her soul and filled the emptiness inside.  
She did not know whether it was spirit’s hands drawing her closer or if she moved on her own record, but she was soon kissing the perfect lips, kissing the spirit with all that she had inside of her. She was allowing all her fears escape, she was allowing the spirit the freedom to do anything to her. She needed it more than she needed air, she needed the spirit to give her the relief.   
She felt the spirits hands unzip her from her clothes. It was a slow and suffocating process, but when the garments finally fell to the floor, she was moaning and whimpering with relief.   
The spirit must have been affected, too, for it was lost for a moment, looking at her with such a desire in her eyes. “It is ‘her’, not ‘it’”.   
It was Her, indeed.   
She knew the spirit was beautiful, but when she allowed the dress that hugged her perfect body disappear into the night…   
“Argh…” Azula could do no more than jump at the creature and kiss her.   
Her hands came in touch with white glowing breast, and it was as if she was coming in contact with something so sacred… It felt as if she was finally understanding life, as if she finally found her path… The path that did not include war and death, the path that would led her to something else entirely different.  
The spirit kissed her, and she lost track of that thought.   
If she could kiss music, than it would have been alike to kissing that spirit. It came naturally, as if she was always meant for that.   
Her hands started roaming over spirit’s body, finding the perfect curves of her butt, and she groaned when the glowing woman mirrored her actions.   
She abandoned white lips and took her exploring mouth lower, to the beautiful neck, kissing it, licking on it and grazing her lips over it sometimes.   
Her hand was moving in the direction of her final goal, and she would have sworn she heard the spirit moan.   
Her fingers were not grabbing, she did not make any fierce motion. She was as patient as she could be.   
It drove her mad, but she could not be more thankful for her resistance towards her lust, when she finally made contact with spirit’s clit. It was magic, pure magic… it was flowing around them, it was flowing into them, bringing them together and driving them apart…   
She made a slow circular motion, tasting the grounds. That time, when the spirit hissed, Azula knew that she did it for sure. Some selfish part of the Fire Nation princess felt jealousy towards her, for getting her relief while she kept suffering. But another part of her, part that has never came to the surface was happy to serve, it was so proud of itself for making the spirit moan, for making her lips part and legs buckle just slightly.   
She withdrew her hand, for she could not take it no more.   
She wrapped her arms around the spirit’s body and took her to the bed. They fell onto the covers, kissing each other as deeply as possible. It felt as if the spirit had found its human’s side, for it no longer held the same emotionless expression. The glowing was fading slightly, too, reviling the perfectly tanned skin.   
Azula’s hand found the same spot again, and the woman was biting on her lip to stiffen the noises. The princess did not like it at all.  
“Do not,” she asked, gently, but in a way that left no room for arguments. The more the glowing faded the more in control she felt. As if she was back in her element, as if it was her that had power over the creature, and not vice versa.   
Her fingers stopped the rapid motion and set for another goal.   
She felt confident enough to smirk the spirit in the face when her digits entered her pussy. It was so wet in there, but she expected no less.   
Her smirk only grew when the spirit moaned so loud she was sure not a one guard would wake up from the sound of it.   
But then her eyes found Azula’s, and she had to stiffen her own moans then. She was lost in those lovely blues, as if she was drowning in them.   
Her fingers must have hit some sort of a special spot, for the spirit could no longer remain eye contact. She started squirming underneath Azula, silently asking the Princess to take pity on her.  
The fingers moved in and out in a slowest motion possible, Azula being set on prolonging the pleasure as long as possible. But the spirit started moving, sliding on her fingers, and it was such a beautiful show. Her breasts were colliding with Azula’s, her moans were ringing in her ears, and all the remnants of control flew out of her body when she heard a quiet and needy whisper.   
“Azula”  
She gave in to her instincts and rutted her fingers in and out of the creature. The moans only continued to grow in their volume, and soon she was met with yet another loud moan, that sent her into a shock.  
“AZULA!”  
The creature’s walls seemed to suck her fingers inside of her, and then the fluid was all she could feel. She slowed her digits, moving with care, gently… It felt so right to nip on her neck, to help her ride the waves of pleasure.   
But then it was over and the spirit was looking at her.   
Something changed. Azula could feel it.   
And then, all she could feel was the enormous pleaure, coming from the same exact place that she has been attacking moments ago on the spirit’s body. It was overwhelming, and she could not help a loud whimper.   
She had no time to be ashamed of herself. The spirit threw her on her back, and now the woman was sitting upon her. The creature’s breasts waved in the air, and Azula’s hands hurt to touch them.But somehow, she had no control over her body. Maybe it was some sort of spiritual magic, but her hands were pinned to the bed, and she could only groan in disappointment.   
The spirit laughed, and she felt powerless and lovestruck all at once.  
Slim fingers caressed her skin, then, and she felt a wave of shock and amusement when the spirit started lowering her body, moving her head in the direction of Azula’s centre. The glowing woman let her lips graze Azula’s skin, so she would feel more directly just where she moved.   
Her neck, her breasts, her abs and then… then it was all just white.  
She saw rather than felt the spirit kissing her clit, for her feelings were just so intense she could no longer understand where they were coming from.   
But the spirit kept licking, it kept kissing her clit, kept making that motion with her tongue that tore Azula part.   
And then she felt fingers toying with her entrance.   
Her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her mind, for when those fingers were finally inside her, all she could feel, see or hear was white. It was white that was that spirit.   
It felt as if she was all covered in it, and she have never felt more lighter in her life. She was most certainly dying, but she has never been as alive before.   
The tongue grazed over her folds once more, and she bucked her hips one more time.   
It was over with a loud groan.  
She would be crying out the spirit’s name if she knew it.   
She only wished she knew it.   
So she could grasp it, tug on it, as if it was her light in the darkness.  
She felt hot mouth kissing her, it was as though she had finally breathed again, and then the spirit started disappearing.   
“NO!”  
Azula held her in her arms, bringing her closer to her skin, trying to grasp for her with all her strength.   
“Yue” she heard.   
“Yue” she said, her hands tugging on nothing. “Yue” she tasted the name on her lips. “Yue” she smiled.   
She regained all of the control over herself and stood up, coming to the window to see that the moon was practically hiding under the horizon.   
_**Yue.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know only a few people would read it. I personally do not care over pairing, I just love Azula so muuuuuch. I mean, she is such an amazing character. And I feel so good after writing a fanfic where she is happy for some time. It was my pleasure delivering smut for you, a person on Tumblr whose username I forgot, sorry.


End file.
